Heartless
by Niine
Summary: Bella e Edward se reecontram depois de anos. Maduros, experientes e rancorosos. Eles procuraram por muito tempo esquecerem um do outro, mas a vida sempre dá um jeito de trazer tudo a tona novamente. Serão eles capazes de reconstruirem suas vidas?


_**Capítulo 1. O Presente. O Resultado. O Indefinível.**_

_**Forks. 22 de Julho de 1920**_

Enquanto andava pelas ruas de Forks, Bella via passando pelos seus olhos sua mocidade e seus sonhos; que pareciam tão distantes no horizonte, desfeitos... A cidade onde nascera e crescera havia mudado. Mas ainda continha aquele ar doce, cheiro de infância. As garotas jovens corriam dos garotos inocentemente, aproveitando a atenção masculina. Os automóveis passavam a seu lado e ouvia-se o bonde à distância.

Parou à frente de uma vitrine. Analisando seu reflexo. Seu vestido escuro, ainda de luto, pois não fazia nem 2 meses que seu marido morrera, constratava com sua pele branca. Arrumou o chapéu, analisando os cabelos, cortados bem curtos, á ultima moda. Ela não havia mudado nada em 8 anos. Ainda continuava magra e com os grandes olhos castanhos. Fisicamente ela era a mesma, mas em seu interior havia uma mulher totalmente diferente. Agora ela sabia ser ousada e independente. A vida havia feito com que ela amadurecesse rapidamente. Analisou novamente os lábios pintados de vermelho escuro e girou as pérolas claras de seu colar entre os dedos; passara a admirar jóias nos últimos anos, mais como capricho para que Laurent gastasse com ela.

Os olhares de todos da cidade a perseguiam, não mais com hostilidade dos últimos dias, mas sim com indisfarçada curiosidade. Ela podia adivinhar-lhe os pensamentos: Lá estava a moça inocente que casara-se com um homem rico e viajante. Rica e madura vivia pela Europa, acompanhando o marido e deixando a família para se embrenhar em um _novo mundo._ Todos estavam enganados. Tão enganados que ela até mesmo sentia uma pontada de pena por eles, mas sentia ainda mais desprezo.

A inocência antes tão característica de sua personalidade havia desaparecido. Agora ela era uma mulher madura, ferida e vivia sua vida tranquilamente, sem ambições, ao menos amorosas. A morte de seu marido Laurent Black não a abalara em absolutamente nada, ela nunca o amara verdadeiramente. Na realidade, ela sentia horror em estar casada com tal homem.

Ela sentira o amor na pele apenas duas vezes. No mesmo período, o que havia sido tão injusto. E como moça ingênua escolheu o pior, ou seria vida que escolhera por ela? Na verdade, todas as escolhas de sua vida foram impostas, não havia como negar isso.

Um de seus amores estava morto. Jacob _Ephraim __Black_, o belo homem, que possuía a sensualidade e masculinidade aflorada, galanteador. Ganhou seu coração nas palavras e no sorriso. Jovem e belo, conquistava as moças ingênuas e, as que não eram também, com ela não poderia ser diferente. Mas teve sorte, pois fora a escolhida para ter seu coração. Ela havia percebido da forma mais difícil, depois ter tê-lo magoado tanto, que o amor que ela sentia por Black, era apenas a paixão e admiração por sua masculinidade, não o amor arrebatador que ela achava que sentia ao longo da infância e adolescência. Mas era impossível não sentir falta de Jacob. Sua morte deixara marcas irreparáveis em seu coração.

E havia Edward. O homem doce e gentil, másculo em cada fibra do seu ser, que a fazia estremecer apenas em olhá-la, a conquistara nos gestos singelos e olhares. Nos toques inocentes e com sua honestidade. Aquele que ela amara verdadeiramente ao longo dos anos. O único que ela daria sua vida, o único homem que ela não tinha vergonha de admitir seu amor. Esse agora estava fora de seu alcance. Ela o expulsara de sua vida sem piscar em uma outra época, quase uma outra vida. E quando tentara recuperá-lo, ele apenas a repudiara. Se arrependimento matasse, ela jazeria agora sobre seus pés, morta e tão fria quanto o gelo que era seu coração.

Suspirou. Lembrando dos dias anteriores, pulando as partes ruins. Havia 30 dias que ela chegara ao pequeno _Vilarejo de Forks_. A cidade de sua infância, tão pequena, que ela tanto sonhara em retornar, então, num golpe do destino, lá estava ela de volta. Quando Laurent morrera , ela logo decidiu voltar a Forks e rever sua única família, Carlisle e Esme. Achara que todos da cidade a receberiam com hospitalidade, mas andando pelas ruas alguns dias depois de sua chegada, flagrava alguns olhares hostis, mulheres temerosas por seus filhos, o que era uma idiotice. Os homens a perseguiam indisfarçadamente e que culpa ela tinha disto? Olhando para o céu, o sol mais fraco; lembrou - se subitamente de seu compromisso com James.

Apressou os passos pela rua, prometera tomar o chá com o elegante homem loiro. Sócio de seu marido, a ajudara com os preparativos do enterro e agora estava hospedado em Forks; as línguas ferinas diziam que era por sua causa. Ela sequer se incomodava com essas opiniões, ultimamente andava mais fria e sem esperanças do que nunca, comentários maldosos de certa forma a divertiam, a tirando do tédio.

A atenção masculina a surpreendia antes; quando era moça ficava surpresa com as amabilidades e os carinhos de seus amigos. Agora, no tempo presente, sabia adivinhar cada olhar masculino. Os mais freqüentes eram de indisfarçada cobiça. Podia ver em seus olhos, podia ver como a definiam. Como a doce viuvazinha Isabella, que roubou o coração dos dois homens mais cobiçados da cidade em sua mocidade, e agora estava de volta; mais bonita e mulher, enlouquecendo não só dois, mas toda a população masculina solteira, e alguns casados. Suspirou. Odiava a imagem que tinham dela, achando-a como uma qualquer. Podia ser meio louca e sem controle, mas não era uma vagabunda. Sempre soube separar muito bem vulgaridade de sensualidade.

Parou em frente ao luxuoso barzinho. Entrou, um garçom logo veio atendê-la, sorrindo amavelmente. Era um moço jovem, cabelos pretos e cintilantes, pele branca. Cidade pequena sempre era um problema, podia adivinhar seu nome. Ben Cheney, seu pai era dono do bar. Gente simples, mas educada e honesta.

_Em que posso ajudá-la, senhora...?

_Black._Respondeu, apática. Na verdade, sentia falta de seu nome de solteira: Swan. Mas não podia voltar a usá-lo, Laurent lhe deixara não só marcas de rancor, mas um nome que carregaria por toda a vida.

_Sra. Black. O Sr. Gigandet está a sua espera._ Ele me conduziu pelas mesas. Avistei James sorrindo e acenando, levantou-se quando me aproximei. O inocente Ben afastou a cadeira e eu me sentei. Sorrindo para James.

_Fico feliz que tenha aceitado meu convite, Isabella._James sorria. O bigodinho loiro e bem feito. Possuía um ar gentil e calmo, mas no interior possuía a fúria dos sedentos por poder.

Era fácil adivinhar o que James queria, ele gostava de desafios. Nunca parava em um mesmo lugar, gostava de viajar pelo mundo, parando nos lugares que ele julgava interessante. Sempre conquistando e dominando e quando enjoava, simplesmente descartava. Eu o conhecia a alguns anos, desde ele e Laurent formaram um laço de 'amizade'. Amizade proveitosa, em que o dinheiro que dividiam traziam lucros para ambos. Laurent sempre soube apreciar a inteligência leve de James, o modo como ele conseguia ver através das mentiras, e o jeito fácil e seguro que ele administrava seus interesses. Era bom pros negócios.

_Como poderia recusar tamanha amabilidade?

_Você é tão ocupada._Ele disse, fazendo graça.

_Não brinque, James. Minha vida é tão tranqüila ultimamente. _Ri baixo, aproveitando o som. _Gostando da sua estadia em Forks?

_Sinceramente, é uma bela cidade, mas pacata demais eu diria. Confesso que me sinto entediado. Estou pensando em voltar a Londres; esperava que você me acompanhasse._Ri de sua esperteza. Podia adivinhar suas intenções, mas eu não estava disposta a deixar Forks. Tinha coisas a resolver, ou ao menos, tentar resolver.

_Oh, não. Estou mais que feliz por estar aqui. Mas agradeço a atenção.

_Gosta mesmo dessa cidade?

_Claro. Foi onde vivi anos maravilhosos! Minha juventude!

_Fale como se não fosse mais jovem.

_De corpo, James... Sou jovem de corpo! Por dentro sou tão velha quanto esse país.

_Não, minha Isabella. Você é pura juventude. Bela e inteligente.

_Você é extremamente gentil, James._Olhei ao redor, algumas pessoas nos olhavam de esguelha. Sorri de leve.

_Com fome?

_Faminta.

_Como foi o seu dia?

_Passei a tarde passeando, acabei nem fazendo compras, andar parecia tão agradável. Visitei os Stanley pela tarde. Foi um ótimo almoço.

_Espero que tenha se divertido. Seu tio Carlisle te acompanhou?_Ele fez um aceno para o. garçom e logo fizemos nossos pedidos. Um chá e alguns bolinhos

_Não... Não. Está no hospital, plantão.

_E sua tia Esme?

_Não quis perturbá-la. Ela anda sendo tão amável me recebendo em sua casa.

_Porque não fica na mansão Swan?

_Na casa de meus pais? Está velha._Fiz um gesto casual, de desaprovação.

_Mas bem conservada.

_Sim, sim. Laurent cuidava para que ela continuasse impecável. _Revirei os olhos, não estava gostando do assunto._Principalmente depois da morte de meus pais...

_Incidente lamentável.

_Sim, lamentável! _Na verdade não sentia uma partícula de saudade dos pais. Meus pais morreram 6 meses antes de Laurent vir a falecer. Minha mãe morrera de câncer e meu pai definhou, a saúde piorou e ele foi definhando... Em alguns dias, estava morto também. Isso a inquietara por tal coincidência em algumas noites, mas, não havia nada em seu íntimo que fizesse com que sentisse saudades dos pais ou de Laurent. Eram pessoas mesquinhas e gananciosas, responsáveis por sua infelicidade. Procurou afastar os pensamentos nocivos de sua mente. Suspirou e sorriu para James, que a olhava com atenção._Pois bem... Eu não gostaria de ficar lá. Apenas com empregados numa propriedade tão grande.

_Era só levar seus tios.

_Meus tios são muito humildes. Juro que tentei convencê-los. Mas adoram sua casinha tão linda e confortável. Confesso que eu também, é uma casa adorável! Um verdadeiro lar.

_Imagino. Os Masen são muito queridos por todos da cidade. Carlisle é um médico respeitado, com uma ótima reputação e Esme conhecida pela sua amabilidade._Carlisle era o melhor médico da cidade e Esme ainda era procurada para dar aulas de piano para as meninas ricas da cidade. Esme era sem sombra de dúvida um talento com o piano, ensinara ela e a Edward... Bella não dava tanto atenção ao piano, por isso não se aperfeiçoara, ao contrário de Edward.

_Sem dúvida. Tenho sorte de ser acolhida por eles. Eles me deixam esquecer os negócios da perfumaria_ Quando veio a falecer, Laurent me deixara uma enorme rede de perfumarias, além de outros negócios, fundada inocentemente para mim. _Perfumaria Bella's._ Perfumes caros e requisitados, de certa forma chamavam a atenção por serem exóticos. Tais negócios me davam prestígio e me fazia ainda mais conhecida. Toda a minha fama valia agora o respeito das pessoas de Forks, e claro, também tardes de estresse e noites mal dormidas. Cuidar de um empreendimento tão grande exigia um esforço notável. Mas o povo de Forks não me respeitava só por conta da perfumaria, é claro...

_Negócio que está lhe rendendo muito dinheiro e prestígio!

_Sim, tenho sorte._A conversa estava entediante. Como se estivéssemos representando um papel. Esse mundo de aparência me deixava completamente enojada e mesmo assim eu vivia presa a ele.

_Aliás, quem está cuidando de sua fortuna agora, Bella? Seria Edward Cullen?_Enrijeci a menção do nome. Ele havia feito de propósito. Podia ver seus olhos analisando minha expressão. Todos na cidade julgavam que eu correria para os braços de Edward, de novo, com James não podia ser diferente. Mantive minha expressão serena.

_O Sr. Jasper _Whitlock __está cuidando. É um ótimo advogado._

__Ele e Edward tem negócios juntos?_

__Não sei. Não sei._Na verdade, Jasper e Edward eram bons amigos. Motivo pelo qual eu confiava tanto em Jasper, além do mais, Jasper era marido de minha melhor amiga, Alice._

__Oh, sejamos francos Bella. Sabemos que você e Edward são unha e carne. Pelo que ouvi, ele já fez loucuras por você._

__Águas passadas._

__Tem certeza?_

__O que está insinuando James? Lembre-se que Edward é um homem comprometido! Está tendo negócios com o Sr. Denali e vai casar com sua filha do meio, não é?_Edward estava prestes a se casar com uma Denali. Eu a conhecia: __Rosalie__. Nós duas tínhamos certa aversão uma pela outra. Quando moça ela era apaixonada por Jacob, mostrando toda sua paixão provocando-o e o irritando. Logo Jacob a irritava também e a amizade deles era baseada nisso. Não admitia que ele tivesse me escolhido, então, quando recebi a notícia que ela se casaria com Edward, tudo fizera sentido. Ela achava que roubaria de mim, o único homem que amei, assim como ela amou Jacob. Moça tola não percebia que era inútil. E já fazia tantos anos desde que Jacob fora um empecilho entre nós..._

__E desde quando um homem comprometido te assusta? Você nunca se importa, Isabella. _Era verdade. Seria mentira dizer que eu não havia tido amantes, sim eu os tivera. Mas Laurent não era nenhum santo e também tinha suas mulheres. Éramos um casal praticamente de fachada._E nem casado está, uma grande vantagem._

__Oh. Então tenho esperanças!_Sorri, bebendo um pouco do chá. Entrando nos jogos dele._

_Então é verdade os boatos da cidade? Anda mesmo se encontrando com Edward?

_Amizades como a nossa. Nem anos apagam!_Ri de sua cara. Era bom provocá-lo, ver o quanto minhas palavras o afetavam. Provocar as pessoas parecia ser minha única diversão.

_Diga-me Isabella, com sinceridade, é verdade o que esse povo diz? Que está tentando acabar com o casamento de Edward Cullen com Rosalie Denali?_Ele me olhava sério. Ri de leve, não conseguindo me mantive séria.

_O povo da cidade gosta de provocar boatos; pelo que sei todos mudaram de ideia.

_Por causa da "_recente descoberta" __ ele fez aspas com as mãos. Depois me analisou, sério. Se inclinando._mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

_Edward é um homem incrível, eu nunca o prejudicaria. _Respondi realmente com sinceridade._Isso responde?

_Que seja... _ele não pareceu satisfeito com minha resposta._Que seja. _Whitlock __vai fazer um bom trabalho._

____Estou contando com isso. Laurent felizmente me deixou muitas propriedades, e não quero me preocupar com isso agora. Jasper está as mantendo em ótimas condições._

__É casado com sua amiga não é?_

__Sim. Alice! Minha amiga desde que nasci. Eu diria uma irmã._

__Pelo que ouvi. Uma mulher belíssima e elegante!_

__Sim, belíssima, e muito bem __casada._

__Eu prefiro as viúvas, Bella._

__O senhor não tem jeito. _Ri baixo e nossa comida chegou e durante todo o chá James fazia insinuações. Era muito divertido confundi-lo. Terminamos chá rapidamente._James. Eu tenho que ir embora. Está ficando tarde..._

__Não quer ir visitar os Denali comigo?_sorriu provocador._Fui convidado por Eleazar. Pelo jeito está doido para se livrar de mais uma filha._

__Ele tem três não é?_Eu sabia que ele tinha três. Crescemos todos juntos. Os Black, os Cullen, os Denali, os Masen, os Stanley e os Newton. Mas às vezes ignorar certos momentos me preservava._

__Sim. Três loiras belíssimas. Rosalie Denali, noiva de Edward. Temos que dizer que Edward tem um ótimo gosto, Rosalie é mais que linda, também agradável, embora arrogante demais. Tem também Tanya Denali, uma moça muito __fogosa __para os costumes de seu pai. Poderia virar atriz tamanha sua dissimulação._Ri baixo. Conhecia Tanya desde minha juventude e ela sempre fora louca por Edward. A imaginei ciumenta por causa do noivado de sua irmã. Uma grande confusão._E claro, Irina, a mais nova, igualmente linda, doce e inteligente, infelizmente muito estourada; não gosta que a contrariem. As Denali são moças bonitas e geniosas._

__Quem sabe encontra uma noiva, talvez Tanya, ou Irina. Particularmente recomendo Irina. _Irina parecia a mais maleável. Talvez se rendesse ao charme de James._

__Se for para me casar. Só se for com você minha querida._

__Me fazendo propostas de casamento?_

__Quem sabe, minha cara, Isabella?_

__Não brinque com essas coisas. Sou viúva, deve-me respeito._Procurei manter a expressão séria. Os olhos de James se estreitaram._

__Eu a respeito e muito! É apenas a realidade, é natural para mim ser sincero com você._

__Sim, sim. _Procurei não prolongar o assunto. _Tenho que ir._

__Eu a acompanho._James pagou a conta e me ofereceu o braço. Fomos andando, conversando e rindo. Olhei para frente, me distraindo. Apertei o braço de James com mais força. Lá estava ele, Edward, parado na loja Stanley. A expressão severa e levemente entediada, mas ainda sim concentrado. Jéssica sorria para ele amável. Meu rosto queimou de leve. Desde nosso último encontro ele se mantinha afastado, e deixei de procurá-lo em seu escritório. Ele notou-me rápido, nós dois enrijecemos quando nosso olhar se encontrou._


End file.
